


Impossible

by ungoodpirate



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, References to Canon violence, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t tell Mickey Milkovich what’s impossible.</p><p>He knows what’s impossible. He’s done the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

Don’t tell Mickey Milkovich what’s impossible.

He knows what’s impossible. He’s done the impossible.

He’s pressed his lips against another boy’s. It tasted like the cigarette the boy – Gallagher… Ian— had just lit. And it sunk into Mickey’s soul in a way he didn’t know a kiss could feel. Like that breath after coming up from underwater.

He’s taken the hard way out of the problem. Months back in juvie – risking adult charges at his age – instead of killing a man. That’s not the option that’s been breed and beat into him, not as a Milkovich man.

That’s the other thing. He likes boy. He likes being fucked by boys. He even likes kissing boys. He’s a homo Milkovich. What’s more impossible than that?

(That’s not how you did it living on the Southside. That’s not how you did it living with Terry. )

And he’s – what’s that fucking word they use – _out._ That’s something Mickey never even dreamed of, even with all the fucking and kissing guys. Guy. A particular guy.

Because _in_ – in was safe. Safer. There was nothing good on the other side. Except, well, that particular guy.

It was stupid and reckless and terrified him in a way he’s never admit – like razors in his veins. But then he said it:

_I’m fucking gay._

Everyone in the bar knew, his neighborhood, his family, his father. Fists where thrown, there was blood, but then it was done. And Mickey had survived.

Mickey was a gay, out, alive Milkovich boy.   

(This is what was impossible.)

Mickey’s survived until this point. He’s taken his father’s fists or someone else’s. He’s taken bullets. He’s taken the backhand of the juvenile correction system. So, Ian’s got bipolar whatever. It’s just another blow. You roll with it, you get back up. Mickey can handle this. He’s handled fuck all else.

Don’t fucking tell him what’s impossible.


End file.
